The Tall, The Macaroni, The H*****, and the B****
by AngelEyedTiger
Summary: Well it was a fic challenge from my friend and it ended up being rather disturbing.Oh and it is yaoi so please don't get angry if you read it cause I warned you.Oh yes this was posted before but I wanted to change it's format. Oh and please R&R.


The Tall, the Macaroni, the Hentia, and the Bitch  
Disclaimer: K here goes. I don't own Yugi-oh so all the characters I use I'm only borrowing so don't sue me. Oh and as a note any thing in these * is what the dog is really saying and I apologize to all the Yugi-oh fans for what they shall read in this fic it was a challenge from my friend and my mind isn't under my control anymore. So that's it hope you enjoy. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
  
The sunlight came flooding into the room burning Yugi's eyes. He reluctantly threw off the sheets and got out of bed. He walked up to his dresser and noticed that his clothes were smaller. As he reached his dresser he found it to be shorter. He walked through the door and bumped his head on the top of the frame and suddenly spun around to look at his room again.   
  
Yugi:"Wait a minute!"   
  
He tugged at his pants and looked at his dresser and door again.   
  
Yugi:"AHHHHHHHH!"   
  
Yugi ran out of his room and into Kaiba who had spent the night.   
  
Yugi:"KIABA THE HOUSE HAS SHRUNK, ITS SHRUNK!"   
  
Still hysterical Yugi looked around then turned his face to Kaiba's bowed head.   
  
Yugi:"What's wrong Kaiba?"   
  
Kaiba slowly lifted his head to meet Yugi's eyes. His eyes had an evil glare and his lips curled into a smirk which soon changed into a Cheshire cat grin. The evil look held Yugi's eyes as if by magic. It was so intense that once you look at it you can't move, you can't breath….. You cant even look away. Suddenly a cherubic look crossed Kaiba's face as he squealed.   
  
Kaiba:" THAT'S MACARONI!"   
  
Joey:"Oh yeahhh…"   
  
Joey stated breathlessly. Joey was lying on the ground looking up Yugi's pants and jacking off.   
  
Joey:"Yugi I never knew that you didn't wear underwear beneath your pajamas. I wish I had known sooner."   
  
Joey continued to jack off and began talking to himself.   
  
Joey:"Ohhhhhh yeah Yugi's cock sliding in and out, in and out of Kaiba's ass!"   
  
Yugi started to edge away as Joey began to drool and came all over the place. Yugi walked away but paused as he saw the wall were they had recorded his height ever since he was born (AN: There isn't really much difference over the past few years so picture a wall with a couple of lines at the bottom and a giant gapping hole at its last recorded height^.^)   
  
Yugi:"WOW!"  
  
  
He leaned against the wall and recorded his height.   
  
Yugi:"Kaiba, Joey guess what the house isn't smaller I'm 6'1"!"   
  
Kaiba:"That's Macaroni!"   
  
Kaiba stated as he tried to escape Joey's groping hands.   
  
Joey:"Oh Yeahhhh…"   
  
*Scratch, scratch, scratch* Yugi walked to the front door and opened it. Suddenly a cute chocolate colored lab ran in the door barking at Yugi.   
  
Yugi-Oh:*Yugi it's me Yugi-Oh, please help me!*   
  
Yugi looked for a collar but found none.   
  
Yugi:"Hey guys do you know who's dog this is?"   
  
Kaiba and Joey walked in and looked at the dog.   
  
Joey:"Nope now back to the ass!"   
  
Joey pulled Kaiba's pants down and attempted to fondle his ass but Kaiba promptly kicked him down and pulled his pants back up.   
  
Kaiba:"That's Macaroni."   
  
Kaiba sat down and began to pet the dog.   
  
Yugi:"Well I guess we can keep him but what do we name it?"   
  
Yugi-Oh:*Yugi its me please help!*   
  
Yugi:"So what do you think Kaiba?"   
  
Kaiba:"That's Macaroni."   
  
Yugi:"Um, no, Kaiba I don't think we can name him That's Macaroni."   
  
Kaiba's face returned to the evil glare as he turned back to Yugi.   
  
Kaiba:"THAT'S MACARONI!"   
  
He screamed in a deep demonic voice.   
  
Yugi:"o…..k….."   
  
Yugi took a step back and Kaiba's face returned to it's cherubic state.   
  
Yugi-Oh:*Yugi please help me, I've been imprisoned in this dogs body! Please help meeeeee!*   
  
Yugi didn't understand why the dog was barking so much when it suddenly hit him!   
  
Yugi:"Wait I know what's wrong."   
  
Yugi-Oh:*Yes! Yugi must have figured it out. I'm saved!*   
  
Yugi:"He's hungry."   
  
Yugi-Oh:*NOOOOOOOO*   
  
Yugi:"Kaiba lets get him some food."   
  
Kaiba:"That's Macaroni."   
  
Kaiba pranced out the door to the car.   
  
Yugi:"I'll be out in a minute Kaiba. I just have to take care of something."   
  
Yugi walked over to where Joey was still lying after Kaiba's assault. Yugi bent down to Joey's ear and began to speak in a smooth, sensual voice.   
  
Yugi:"Hey Joey maybe when I get back we can play a game involving a basket of strawberries, chocolate syrup, and a yard stick…"   
  
Yugi calmly walked out the door to the car.   
  
Joey:"No Yugi, please come back!"   
  
Yugi:"That'll teach him not to look up my pajama pants again."   
  
Joey:"To hard, to hard, need virgin ass, got to have virgin ass!!!"   
  
Joey spied movement out of the corner of his eye...   
  
It was the dog........... 


End file.
